Dream
by KidYeWook
Summary: FF KYUMIN. kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu terhadap sungmin, di alam mimpi dan alam sadar. apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan kyuhyun tersebut pada sungmin?


**DREAM **

**Main Cast : KyuMin ( Kyuhyun dan Sungmn)**

**Boy Lover,Yaoi, BoyXBoy**

**Typo (banyak tulisan yang tidak sesuai dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar, tulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD, harap maklum)**

**Rate : M (Mesum)**

**Author Kembali lagi datang membawa FF abal-abal. Kali ini epep tentang KyuMin ^^**

**Karena ini FF Yaoi, yang gak suka jangan baca yaaa! Don't Bashing!**

**Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin Milik aku aja yaahh..! hehe *tepuk jidat**

**walaupun KyuMin bukan milik gue, FF ini milik aku ya..Deal!**

**(membaca epep ini memungkinkan anda terkena serangan jantung, senyum-senyum sendiri, ingin jambak kyuhyun, marahin authornya*hehe, dll.)**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.'.**

**.'.**

**.'.**

_**Sekali lagi yang mengklik dan membaca FF ini di WAJIBKAN memberikan komentar, hargailah karya manusia abal-abal ini.**_

_**^Chan^**_

* * *

><p>Sungmin menatap marah dan kesal melihat manusia di depannya saat ini. wajahnya penuh dengan emosi, bisa-bisanya orang di depannya ini membuat dirinya murka. Dari studio rekaman sampai dirinya sudah ada di dorm, kemarahan sungmin belum juga reda.<p>

Member super junior tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa melihat kelakuan mereka. Sang leader sudah membujuk sungmin agar tenang, tapi sungmin tak peduli. Dirinya masih marah, marah dengan manusia yang ada di depannya kini, yaitu Kyuhyun!

Sungmin memandang tajam ke arah kyuhyun, dirinya ingin sekali mengeluarkan jurus matrial artnya untuk si magnae. Ingin memukulnya sampai babak-belur. Namun manusia yang bikin sungmin marah, malah bersiap cuek. Malah dia tersenyum senang melihatnya. Seperti menemukan mainan yang akan dijadikannya santapan permainannya sehari-hari.

Sungmin langsung menuju kamarnya, dibantingnya pintu kamar yang bertuliskan "Kyumin Room" dengan keras. Beberapa member ada yang mengurut dadanya, saking kuatnya bantingan pintu tersebut.

Kyu berdiri dari duduknya, mengancang-ancang menyusul hyungnya yang murka karenanya. Leeteuk berusaha menahan tanganya agar kyu tidak menyusul sungmin ke dalam, tapi kyu berusaha menyakinkan sang leader.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, di lihatnya sungmin duduk di atas kasur miliknya dengan wajah yang penuh amarah. Kyuhyun tau, hyungnya ini memang tidak main-mian, tapi kyuhyun juga tidak main-main. Dikuncinya kamar mereka, agar mereka tak bisa keluar.*mau ngapain ya kyu*. Dicabutnya kunci tersebut, dilemparnya ke arah belakang lemari baju, agar susah mengambil dan menemukannya.

"_Keluar dari kamar ini!"_ ucap sungmin penuh penekanan

"_aku tidak mau"_

"_kubilang keluar, magnae setan…"_ sungmin menatap marah ke kyu.

"_kalau begitu hyung saja yang keluar, hyung bisa ambil kuncinya dibelakang lemari itu. Itupun jika hyung menemukannya"_ ucap kyuhyun dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun duduk di kasurnya menghadap ke arah kasur sungmin. Kyuhyun memandang lekat wajah hyungnya. Begitu juga sungmin, tapi sungmin memandang kyu karena amarah. Sungmin akhirnya berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, diambilnya kursi yang terletak di samping meja komputer. Ditariknya kursi itu dengan meyeretnya menuju lemari itu *dikira mau gebuk kyuhyun.

Tangan sungmin berusaha meraba-raba bagian atas lemari itu, siapa tau kunci itu bukan jatuh di kolong belakang lemari itu. Tapi berada di atas lemari itu. agak berjinjit agar bisa menyentuh lemari tersebut.

Kursi pinjakan sungmin goyang karena tak seimbang, badan sungmin pun ikut oleng. Dan hampir jatuh sebelum kyuhyun menahan tubuh hyungnya itu.

_"lepaskan.."_ ucap sungmin sambil menepis tangan kyu yang ada di pinggangnya.

Kyuhyun pun menurut, dilepaskannya tangannya di pinggang hyungnya itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian kyuhyun menarik paksa sungmin turun dari kursi tersebut.

Sungmin kaget, saat dirinya dipaksa turun. Saat turun dari kursi itu malah dirinya berada di dekapan kyuhyun, dengan kasar di dorongnya kyuhyun menjauh darinya. Kyuhyun meringis saat dirinya tersungkur di lantai.

"_jangan coba-coba mencari kesempatan"_ ucap sungmin

"_Ughhtt"_ kyuhyun menahan sakit kerena bagian pantatnya seperti dipukul oleh palu. Kyuhyun berdiri dan berusaha berjalan mendekati hyungnya itu.

"_jangan mendekat.."_ucap sungmin setengah berteriak

"_Kenapa, Hyung takut padaku..?" _Tanya kyuhyun dengan berjalan kearah hyungnya itu.

"_Tidak, aku malah membencimu.."_ ucap sungmin menatap kyuhyun.

"_benarkah, hyung membenciku..?"_ Tanya kyuhyun lagi

Sungmin diam saat kyu sudah ada di depannya, di cengkaramnya tangan sungmin dengan erat. Membuat sungmin meringis kesakitan.

"_Lepaaaas,-Argghttt,, SA-AKIT CHO-KYUHYUN"_ ucap sungmin penuh amarah dan menahan sakit saat kyu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"_Aku tidak mau, kau mau berbuat apa..? kau mau mengeluarkan jurus matrial art mu itu? Keluarkan, aku tak takut"_ ucap kyuhyun menatap wajah hyungnya itu

Sungmin akhirnya terdiam, dia tak mungkin bisa menang melawan magnae setannya itu. Kekuatan kyu lebih besar darinya, badan dan tingginya juga tak seimbang. Lebih baik diam menahan amarah pikir sungmin.

"_Kenapa.., kenapa kau diam sekarang..?"_manatap sungmin

"_Apa kau takut padaku..?''_ kyuhyun diam dan melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi _" Apa kau takut melihatku karena sebenarnya kau berusaha menghindar dariku…?" _

"_Kau juga mencintaiku bukan…?"_ Tanya kyuhyun melihatkan senyum iblisnya

"_CIIIH, jangan pernah berharap aku mencintaimu…"_ ucap sungmin dengan membuang muka.

"_Hmmm… begitukah"_ ucap kyuhyun tenang. mendorong dengan kasar agar sungmin jatuh ke kasurnya. Sungmin terhempas kekasurnya, berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Dan mengurut pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"_bagaimana, kalau kita bermain-main…"_ ucap kyuhyun mendekati sungmin

"_APA MAKSUDMU…!"_ ucap sungmin masih dengan teriakan-teriakannya.

"_Bagaimana kalau aku merasuki tubuhmu, Bagaimana kalau aku ingin memilikimu, bagaimana kalau dirimu mengetahui aku sangat mencintaimu, atau…"_ ucap kyuhyun terputus. "_hmm.. Atau, Apa aku harus memperkosamu terlebih dahulu hyung…? "_ ucap kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga sungmin yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat dirinya.

Sungmin berusaha mendorong lagi kyu yang ada di dekatnya, tapi usahanya tidak berhasil. Sungmin di buat takut oleh magnaenya ini. kenapa dia malah jadi begini.

"_Tapi hyung bukan perempuan. memeperkosa itu bukannya untuk laki-laki memaksa perempuan berhubungan intim ya..? Kalau laki-laki sama laik-laki apa ya hyung…?"_ pertanyaan kyuhyun yang sangat aneh ditelinga sungmin.

"_ja-ja ngan macam-macam kyu_" ucap sungmin dengan suara ketakutan

"_aku tidak macam-macam hyung, hanya ingin kau tahu kalau diriku mencintaimu.."_ ucap kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menarik dagu sungmin dengan lembut kearahnya, tersenyum melihat wajah ketakutan hyungnya tersebut _"tadi di studio rekaman aku sudah mencium bibirmu di depan member, aku ingin mengatakan kepada mereka kalau aku mencintaimu"_ ucap kyuhyun. _"sekarang aku ingin kau merasakan kembali, perasaan saat aku menciummu,bagaimana…?" _ucapnya lagi

Sungmin teringat saat member sedang berkumpul diruang studio tadi, kyuhyun menariknya paksa ke tengah-tengan para member. Mencium paksa sungmin dan mengatakan kalau dirinya mencintai sungmin dan tak ada yang boleh mencintainya selain dirinya. padahal sungmin hanya mengangap kyu sebagai dongsaengnya. Dan itulah kenapa sungmin marah padanya.

"_hyung mau merasakan bibirku kan…?"'_kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirnya sungmin

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, _"tidak, aku tidak mau…"_ ucapnya

Tanpa persetujuan, kyuhyun langsung mencium paksa sungmin. Ditekannya bibir hyungnya itu, digigitnya bibir bawah sungmin, sesekali di jilatnya bibir pink tersebut. sungmin berontak, bukan begini caranya. dia tau cinta kyuhyun ini salah.

"_kenapa kau tak merespon_" kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya

"_apa aku harus bermain lebih kasar lagi…?"_ ucap kyu

"_jangan kyuuu, kumohon.. hiksss"_ ucap sungmin yang akhirnya menangis melihat kelakuan magnaenya.

"_kenapa, bukannya kau mencintaiku juga…?"_

"_aku mencintaimu, kerena aku sudah menganggap dirimu sebagai sungjin, adikku sendiri" _ucap sungmin sambil terisak

"_Aku tak mengaggapmu begitu, aku juga tak menganggapmu sebagai hyung.."_ ucap kyuhyun

"_Kau salah kyu.. "_ ucap sungmin sambil terisak

"_Masa bodoh.."_ ucap kyu dengan kesal

"_kau akan membuat para member kecewa, kalau kita memiliki hubungan begini_" ucap sungmin lirih

"_aku tak peduli" _Kyu

"_kau akan mengecewakan ELF, penggemarmu dan penggemarku.." _kata sungmin

"_Aku juga tak peduli itu, bukkanya KMS ada dimana-mana.. dia akan mendukung hubungan kita"_ ucap kyuhyun dengan tersenyum

"_bagaimana dengan orang tua kita, mereka pasti kecewa" _

"_mereka pasti kecewa, tapi merelakan cinta kita bahagia bukannya tujuan mereka."_ ucap kyuhyun

"_bagiaman dengan perusahaan…?"_

"_itu aku sangat lebih tidak peduli_" ucap kyuhyun emosi

"_kita di anggap…"_ sungmin terdiam. _"gay"_ ucapnya melajutkan

"_aku rela diriku Gay, hanya untuk dirimu, tak usah memikirkan orang lain…! "_ ucap kyuhyun mendorong sungmin agar terhempas ke tempat tidurnya.

Sungmin masih tidak bisa menerima perkataan kyu, dia tidak bisa melakukan hubungan ini. ini hubungan yang abnormal..

"_Plissss, jangan Kyu, jangan..jangan…."_ ucap sungmin berontak saat kyu membuka kancing bajunya paksa,. "_Pliss kyu, Jangan lakukan ini. hikss"_ sungmin menjerit kali ini, dia ingin menghentikan tindakan kyuhyunnya ini.

Kyuhyun mencium bagian atas tubuh sungmin yang tereskpos, tubuh putihnya mengundang kekaguman kyuhyun. kyuhyun menciumnya dan meninggakan jejak kiss mark di lehernya, menjilati niplenya, bermain-main dipusarnya.

"_KYU, Ku mohon.. –oh, Kyu, Tidak, jangan Kyu.. –ah, tidak, hiksss"_ sungmin kembali menangis dan berusaha menjauhkan kepala kyu dari tubuhnya. Dirinya benar-benar bakal di perkosa(?) kyu kali ini firasatnya.

"_keluarkan desahanmu ming, aku ingin dengar.. teriaklah sekeras-kerasnya diruangan ini"_ ucap kyuhyun yang benar-benar bernafsu ingin memiliki sungmin.

"_ANDWE KYU, ANDWEEEEE.. –oh, tidak,, hikss,, -tidak.. jangan-jangan lakukan itu..."_teriakan sungmin yang benar-benar tidak bisa mencegah kyu. Seberapa kuat sungmin berteriak dan menangis, kyu tak bisa berhenti melakukannya.

Kyu langsung membuka celana panjang sungmin paksa, dilemparnya celana tersebut ke sembarang arah. Celana yang tersisa adalah boxer dan Celana dalamnya, kyu juga tidak melewatkannya ditarinya paksa celana itu. Sungmin menjerit histeris melihat dirinya sudah polos.  
><em>"Kyu, kumohon kali ini.."<em> ucap sungmin pasrah _"jangan lakukan…" _ucapnya menangis.

"_kubilang aku ingin memeperkosamu hyung.."_ ucap Kyuhyun dengan tidak memperdulikan sungmin yang menangis, dicengkramnya junior sungmin. Sungmin langsung berteriak saat kyuhyun memijit juniornya dengan keras. *maafakan saya T_T

"TIDAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK" ucap sungmin berteriak di kamar mereka berdua.

**.'.**

**.'.**

**.'.**

**.'.**

**.'.**

"_**TIDAAAKKKKKKKK...**"_ teriak sungmin dikamarnya. Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan apa yang sedang di lakukannya.

"_Hosh, hosh, hosh…"_ sungmin seperti kehabisan nafas

"_hyung, kau kenapa..? mimpi buruk…?"_ tanya kyuhyun

"_hiksss.. aku mimpi buruk kyunnie~"_ sungmin menangis dipelukan kyuhyunnya

"_mimpi apa…?_" Tanya kyu penasaran

"_aku diperkosamu"_ jawab sungmin polos

"_huahahaha… benarkah..? "_ Tanya kyuhyun sambil ketawa

"_Kenapa kau tertawa, aku takut saat kau memperkosaku.. huweeee, hiksss, hikss!" _ sungmin masih menangis dipelukan kyuhyunnya.

Kemudian dia tersadar, kenapa badannya jadi terasa dingin. Sungmin melihat kearah tubuhnya. Dilihatnya kancing kemeja yang dipakainya terbuka dan mengekspos tubuhnya. setelah habis nge DJ di sukira dia belum mengganti pakaiannya. Sungmin langsung tertidur karena kelelahan.

"_apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku kyu~…?"_ ucap sungmin memandang kyu memandang sungmin dengan tatapan mesum.

Kyuhyun bercerita dengan bergembira. Mengatakan dirinya lah yang membuka pakaian sungmin tersebut.

"_jadi apa yang kau lakukan…"_ Tanya sungmin penasaran

"_tadi aku mencium keningmu, mencium pipi kenyalmu, mencium dan merasakan manisnya bibirmu"_ ucap kyuhyun nyengir

"_terus..?"_ Tanya sungmin lagi

"_aku butuh kehangatan, aku buka saja kancing bajumu hyung. aku mencium tubuhmu. Wangimu sungguh menggoda"_ ucap kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

"_jadi…? Kau memperkosaku..?"_ ucap sungmin memandang kyuhyun ngeri.

"_hahaha.. kau terbawa mimpi, aku tidak memeperkosamu, aku hanya menjamahmu.."_ ucap kyuhyun lagi dengan senyumnya

"_tidaakkk… kau selalu berbuat mesum,, pantas tadi aku hampir kehabisan nafas, kau menciumku rupanya" u_cap sungmin lemas.

"_hahaha" _kyuhyun hanya tertawa

"_dasar magnae stan yang mesum"_ ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum

"_hyung, aku ingin minta jatah darimu.. eh, kau malah tertidur, jadi sesukaku saja mau berbuat apa.." kyuhyun_ berharap malam ini dapat jatah dari sungminnya, tapi ternyata sungmin malah tertidur setelah pulang dari sukira.

"_jatah apa..?" _Tanya sungmin polos

"_jatah MEMPERKOSAMU hyung"_ jawab kyuhyun menekankan kata tersebut.

"_oh, yayaya.. memperkosa"_ ucap sungmin belum sadar. _"APAAA…. MEMPERKOSA..?"_ ucap sungmin kaget

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, dirinya dibikin pusing dengan hyungnya yang terlalu imut ini _" sudah lah hyung ayo kita lakukan itu, aku sudah tidak tahan"_ kyu langsung menindih sungmin, mencium sungmin dengan lembut

"_kyaaa,,, geli kyu~"_ ucap sungmin sambil tertawa. _"rupanya mimpi, aku bersedia kyu jika menjadi gay demi dirimu..." _ucap sungmin dengan pelan.

"_aku mendengarmu hyung.."_ ucap kyu mencium kening sungmin lembut _" aku juga bersedia menjadi gay hanya untuk dirimu"_ ucap kyuhyun ditelinga sungmin dan menggigit kuping sungmin dengan lembut.

"_hyung saranghae"_ ucap kyuhyun lembut ditelinga sungmin

"_nado, saranghae kyunnie~_" ucap sungmin lembut. Melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**^Chan^**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyu, tunggu, tunggu dulu, aku mau bertanya lagi.. jawab aku dulu"<em> ucap sungmin berusaha menahan kegiatan mesum kyu.

"_apa pas tadi aku tidur, kau juga memijat juniorku..?" _Tanya sungmin penasaran dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak _gatal"hehehe.. ia hyung, habis aku penasaran. Aku ingin tahu apa saat kau tidur, saat aku melakukan "itu" pada dirimu yang tidak sadar, bisa membuatmu tegang..?"_ ucap kyuhyun sambil nyengir.

"_Maksudmu…?"_ Tanya sungmin tidak paham sama sekali.  
>kyuhyun mengelus-ngelus junior sungmin lembut <em>" Kau tahu hyung, dirimu sangat tegang, saat aku melakukan service special tadi.."<em> ucap kuhyun dengan cuek

"_maksudmu…?_ Tanya sungmin lagi dengan tampang yang masih tidak sadar juga.

Kyuhyun mengehela nafas, kenapa kegiatan mereka malah jadi Tanya jawab yang tidak penting baginya. _"maksudku….,walaupun di dalam mimpi atau di alam sadar, hyung selalu menginginkanku"_ ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya

Sungmin menutup mukanya yang memerah dengan bantal _"Kyu~ kau membuatku malu"_ ucapnya dengan suara yang lembut.

"_sudah lah hyung, ayo kita lanjutkan"_ ucap kyuhyun dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"_Ohhh- Kyu~, Ahhhh- Kyu~, Uhhhh- Kyu~, pe-Ahhh-lan- Pelan"_ Suara desahan sungmin memenuhi kamar mereka saat ini. entah sampai kapan. ^^

_**Sekali lagi yang mengklik dan membaca FF ini di WAJIBKAN memberikan komentar, hargailah karya manusia abal-abal ini.**_

**_FIN_**

**_CHAN_**

**_RCL, Gomawo ^^~_**


End file.
